


The Prettiest Girl at The Party

by StarlightLin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Iwaizumi/Daichi), Background Relationships, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, I swear its really fluffy just a little uncomfy at towards the end, Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup, Post-Break Up, Rare Pairings, Supportive Suga, i love them, implied/panic attack, toxic relationship(past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightLin/pseuds/StarlightLin
Summary: Oikawa had agreed to go to the party out of pure spite for his ex but at the current moment staying curled up in his little ball of blankets and depression sounded a lot more appealing. That is until Suga comes and forces all the sadness out with his stupid Refreshing-ness.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	The Prettiest Girl at The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Haru is a character i made up just for the sake of not ruining anyone comfort character for them 
> 
> CW// Past toxic relationships but its really only mentioned.
> 
> Edit: I was re-reading this and I realized that I kept switching pronouns for Suga because I was reading and Enby Suga fic at the time  
> >.< Im embarrassed but as an Enby who's comfort character is Suga I don't want to change it so I guess Suga’s a he/they in this fix

Oikawa was curled up in a pile of blankets when he heard a knock at his door. He didn’t bother getting up, knowing knocking was just out of courtesy and the other would come in regardless. As expected, he heard the sound of spare keys turning the doorknob and Suga stepped in wearing a loose-fit crop top and black high waisted jeans. He looked good and it only made Oikawa groan.

He himself was far from his normal, beautiful self. He hadn’t bothered doing his hair or even brushing it for that matter, it was a tangled greasy mess. He was wearing sweatpants low on his hips with a plain, solid colored t-shirt. Worst of all was his face. He had been crying on and off all day evident by how red and puffy his face was. There was no fake grin plastered on his face, nothing. Just a blank expression with a dash of sadness, for flair. 

“You look party ready,” Suga laughed half heartedly.

“Not going.” Oikawa was pouting but he looked drained

“Well you cant humble everyone with your beauty from your couch silly.” Suga kept his tone light hearted trying to fuel the brunette’s ego to cheer him up. It wasn’t working.

“I don't feel pretty right now.” Yeah, you know it's bad when Oikawa doesn't find himself attractive.

Oikawa’s boyfriend, now ex, had broken up with him two days prior. The douche had decided Oikawa’s personality was too much and his looks weren’t worth the trouble. Obviously, being told his looks were the only thing worth while hurt, coming from someone who was supposed to love him. He knew he was attractive but he wasn’t just a pretty ken doll. He was a person with feelings.

At first he agreed to go to the Makki and Mattsun’s party out of spite, knowing that Haru (his ex) would be there and he was going to show him how happy he was without him he’d even spoken to Suga about making him jealous with some mild flirting. Now, however, he wanted nothing more than to stay in his huddle of blankets and wallow in his own misery. He knew Suga wouldn’t allow him to, though. 

“Well then let’s get you cleaned up,” Suga offered a soft smile. “I’ll help”  
He extended his hand to help oikawa get up. Reluctantly he took it, making Suga do most the work in pulling him up. 

“If i say yes can I have a hug?”  
Suga rolled his eyes but held his arms out, “Of course you big baby.”  
Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, slouching so he could rest his head on the shorter's shoulder.  
“You’re the one whos friends with me. And you don't have the ‘we’ve known eachother since childhood. I can't escape him’ excuse like Iwa-Chan does so its your own fault you have to deal with me.” Oikawa pulled away to give him a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Yeah well,”

Oikawa was right.They hadn’t been friends for long and no one was forcing him, he genuinely liked his company and he was glad they had gotten close. Around four months ago Daichi decided it would be fun and beneficial for the teams to get to know eachother off the court and totally not because he had a crush on Sejioh’s Vice Captain so, with their permission, had made a groupchat. It was a chaotic mess and eventually the two setters went to private messages to gossip about their teams. Ever since then they'd been messaging and hanging out frequently.

“C’mon Kawa.” Suga used his puppy dog eyes which was arguably way more effective then Oikawa and his pouting. “I can wash your hair in the sink for you, help you pick out an outfit, I’ll even do your makeup like you’ve been begging me to do forever.” (Suga was very artistic and liked to “fight gender norms” and Oikawa had in fact asked the silver haired man to put makeup on his face but he always got dismissive, saying it was harder to do on others.)

Oikawa scoffed, “Who said you’re allowed to touch my hair?”

“I did!” Suga beamed at him.  
“My mom used to do it for me when i was little and too stubborn to take a bath,” that earned a quiet chuckle from Oikawa, “Its really relaxing and i promise i won't damage your precious hair.”

Oikawa gave him a skeptical look wondering if he trusted Suga enough not to waterboard him. He shivered at the thought but was pulled out of his head when he heard Suga’s voice get softer.

“Please Tooru? I want to take care of you right now.”

Well fuck.

His eyes look so genuine and full of care, Oikawa couldn’t help but go a little pink in the face.

And using his first name? It wasn’t the first time but Suga usually only used it to tease him and this felt so different.

Fuck he couldn’t say no.

“Kou-Chaaan,” he whined and stuck his bottom lip out slightly to pout. “Fine. Stupid Mr. Refreshing…” Suga just smiled softly at the combination of his two nicknames Oikawa had gifted him and him agreeing to let him help. He retreated to Oikawa’s bathroom to grab towels and his shampoo.  
Meanwhile Oikawa opened his Instagram for the first time since the breakup, commenting “Just get together already” accompanied by a barfing emoji on a disgustingly cute picture Iwaizumi had posted of him and Daichi, the latter leaning on the former while reading a book. The caption said ‘The last bit of calm before the storm that is Hanamakki and Matsukawa’ which made Oikawa’s lips quirk up a bit. He set his phone down when he heard Suga coming back.

He watched as he laid out a towel on the edge of the sink and turned the water one, making sure it wasn’t going to burn oikawa or cause him to catch a cold, waiting for him to give instructions.

“Mkay,” Sugawara hummed. “It's ready to go. Hm” he seemed to be contemplating something.  
“You don't care if I sit on the counter, right? You’re just annoyingly tall and it might be hard to-”  
Oikawa raised a dismissing hand,  
“Knock yourself out.” Suga nodded, jumping up next to the sink, one leg folded towards him like half a criss-cross position and the other hanging over the side. Suga instructed his friend to put his head in the sink, apologizing for the mildly uncomfortable position, again blaming his “annoying” height.

Suga used the spray hose thingy attached to the sink -do they even have a name he wondered-, to dampen his hair and if he was being honest it felt really good, since he hadn't showered the past two days.The feeling was nothing compared to when Suga started massaging shampoo into his chocolate colored hair though- not even close. He was right, it was relaxing. His nimble, albeit calloused, fingers worked gently through the strands, untangling them in the process and rubbed gentle circles into his scalp. Oikawa changed his mind, dying like this, with Suga’s hands in his hair would be the best way to go- not that he was actually going to die, but if he did it would be happily. He was also rethinking how stubborn he was about letting people touch his hair because he was definitely enjoying himself. Maybe Suga could be a permanent exception to the rule. 

Suga had been humming something off one of their playlists that oikawa faintly recognized but he paused to check on Oikawa, it was unusual for the captain to be so quiet.  
“You alright?” there that soft tone was again. Oikawa couldn’t tell if it made him happy or frustrated how much he cared for him.  
“Mhm. Continue please.”  
Suga laughed and Oikawa could feel his ‘I told you so’ smirk.  
Suga continued as he was instructed  
“Told you it felt nice.” There it was.

“Shut up. Maybe I'll have you always wash my hair for me now”

“The great king has bestowed upon me hair washing rights?! Im so honored i need to write home about this!” Suga mocked.

“Mean Kou-Chan! Not my fault your so perfect”  
“That’s a little gay Oikawa.” Suga joked with faux disgust  
Oikawa countered him easily falling into their usual banter,

“Says the one wearing a crop top.”

“You think it's hot,” Suga smirked. It was funny teasing back and forth.

“Everyone thinks you're hot.” Oikawa had said it as if it was a basic fact.

“Well I have to be if I'm gonna be around you all the time. Wouldn’t want to ruin your image by being ugly.”

“We do it for the girls, the gays, and the theys.”

“Periodt.” Suga said as they finished rinsing the shampoo out of Oikawa’s hair and they both started laughing while Oikawa gently dried it off with an extra towel.  
“Thanks Suga, I feel more like myself now,” Oikawa gave him one of his rare sincere smiles that couldn’t be more different from the phony one he gave strangers when either party was flirting. He's sure Suga could tell. He returned the smile and simply stated ‘That's what he was there for’

Next they picked out his outfit because Oikawa had informed him ‘Of course I still want to go, gotta show that asshole what he’s missing’ with a proud look on his face. It was admittedly easier with a cooperative Oikawa. He ended up wearing a nice fitting teal T shirt with a slight V neck so he could represent his team, not because Suga had bought it for him last christmas and said the slight marbled effect suited him. They paired it with gray low rise skinny jeans so the tiniest strip of skin was showing on his torso.

He admired himself in the mirror that hung on the back side of his door and Suga gave an improving thumbs up in the reflection as he was standing behind him. Oikawa tore his eyes away from his form in the mirror and turned to face Suga “Were you being serious about doing my makeup or were you just trying to cheer me up?” The brunette's eyes were wider than they normally where filled with quiet hope. Suga rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, abusing his new hair touching rights. Oikawa briefly wondered if Suga thought his hair was soft like others had told him when he was younger. He pushed the thought out of his head, gently shoving Suga’s hand away from his head.  
“Hey! You’re gonna mess up all your hard work of washing it.” Suga just smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Kawa I’m just amazed that your hair naturally does- i don't know what to call it the flippy thing it does” Oikawa chuckled softly inwardly deciding it was a compliment even though it was really just a statement.  
“Yeah,” The taller shrugged. “I usually use a blowdryer to speed up the process but it kinda just fluffs up as it dries.”

“Lucky pretty boy bastard,” Suga threw a playful pout his way. “Anyways, to answer your question, yeah my intentions were to cheer you up but i was serious. I'll do your makeup dork.”

Oikawa dramatically threw his arms around Suga and made a show of rubbing his cheek against Suga’s  
“You’re the best i knew Suga-Chan could never say no to me!” Suga gently pushed the other away from him.  
“Well I have to keep my best friend happy, don't I?” Oikawa smiled softly again at the term of endearment and laughed.  
“Dont let your Daddy crow hear you calling me that he’ll get jealous”  
Suga cringed, “Never call Daichi that again please. And besides, he’s too busy eye fucking your best friend to care.” Oikawa let out an ungraceful snort because Suga was probably right. “Daichi knows that my friendship with him and ours are different…” Suga mumbled more talking to themselves than Oikawa but Seijoh’s star setter of course heard regardless.  
“What was that?” he inquired. 

“Nothing.” Suga said waving their hand as if it was batting away the conversation itself. “Go sit on your bed I'll get my bag” He did what Suga said and a couple minutes later he came back with a small bag in his and hovered by the bed contemplating. 

“Something wrong?” he looked up at Suga innocently. 

The silver haired male sighed and shook his head, “No it’s just,” another sigh “I've told you it's harder to do on other people and I don't have much practice. I'm not sure how to get the best angle…Can- Can i sit on your lap?” He only dared look at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye, being clearly embarrassed by his own suggestion.

“Ohoho since when are you shy about physical contact?” Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Shut up.” he glared. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“You’d have to try really hard to do that” He plastered on a smirk for show. “Just do whatever you need to,” He added with a shrug. Suga gave a small nod, pulling one of their pallets out of the bag along with a fluffy brush before moving over to Oikawa, swinging one leg over him so they had a knee on either side of his hips, just short of sitting on him. Suga’s cheeks were slightly pink but he decided to not comment on it. 

“This okay?” Suga met his eyes and he just hummed in confirmation.  
“K. Close your eyes and hold still please. I'm only doing eye makeup. Your skin’s too perfect to cover with gross foundations and powders.” Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was being teased or not but nevertheless he closed his eyes and let Suga do his thing. He didn’t do anything all that special but in his opinion it suited Tooru. Light brown in the crease, dark brown on on the outer corner blended into the lighter shade, and a shimmery offwhite color he put from the inner corner of Oikawa’s eye to the center of his lid. (Suga had verbally walked him through each step since he couldn’t watch him at work.) 

Suga leaned back from Oikawa’s face, actually sitting on his legs now (being careful to avoid his bad knee) and let him know he could open his eyes. He did so and Suga admired his work.

“Do you trust me enough to put eyeliner on you? It would look really good with how long and dark your eyelashes are.” Oikawa looked at his friend, mulling the idea around in his head as Suga waited patiently for his answer. He wasn’t crazy about having anything that close to his actual eye but he did trust Suga.

“Aw what the hell, why not” Suga grinned at his response and rummaged through his bag again pulling out a slender, black- stick? Oikawa didn’t know what to call it but it looked like one of those fine tip markers.

“Okay I need you to be reeeeaalllly still for this try not to flinch okay?” 

Oikawa went to respond but then Suga was cupping his jaw, presumably to get a good angle but wow- this was new. Sure he and Suga weren’t new to touching each other, having cuddle sessions whenever one of them had a rough day but they relatively kept their hands to themselves since Oikawa had been taken and Suga was content with whatever. Usually just laying close together with arms slung lazily across each other. Suga’s hand was soft and warm on his face and felt weirdly intimate. He had to remind himself this was just so he didn’t get his eye stabbed out or something.

He just let out a small “K” closing his eyes, trying not to flinch as he felt Suga lean closer to his face, still half sitting on his lap. No matter how much he trusted the other it was sorta nerve wracking to feel something so close to his face without being to watch, naturally Suga was a lot closer than he had been while doing the eyeshadow, which wasn’t helping. However the hand on his jaw was honestly grounding when he felt something wet draw a line from the corner of his eye then another one from the center of his eyelid connecting at the end of the first line and the in between space being filled in. 

Oikawa could tell Suga was really concentrated so he tried his best not to ruin it. His mouth had parted slightly out of instinct maybe? Is that why girls always make that weird face? He didn’t know. But what he did know was that once he stopped feeling the felt tip of eyeliner on his right eye he felt something else. But it wasn’t on his eye and it wasn't makeup. It took longer than he’d like to admit to realize just what it was that he was feeling. It was lips. Sugawara Koushi’s, to be exact.Before he had a chance to react Suga was pulling away. Oikawa opened his eyes only to be met with a pair or panicky grayish-brown ones.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck, Tooru im sorry I didn’t-”  
“Suga,”  
“It was an accident I didn’t realize-”  
“Suga.”  
“well, thats a lie I knew I was kissing you but I didn’t think or ask- Oh my god im so shitty i didn’t ask you-”  
“Koushi”  
“You just had a bad breakup oh my god how could i be so insensiti-”

Suga had been cut off by Oikawa’s lips this time. Suga tensed up for a few seconds before slumping against Oikawa with something akin to relief. The kiss was soft and steady, for once neither of them were competing or teasing each other. Oikawa felt safe and warm as he pulled away brushing against Suga’s mouth slightly as they parted. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
“Are you calm Suga again?” he asked, only adding a small amount of teasing to his tone.  
“I'm calm now” Suga nodded and thankfully his tone matched his words opposed to the panicked rambling he had done just a few moments ago.  
“You kissed me,” Oikawa said intelligently  
“And after you kissed me,” Suga countered the same way. “Look you didn’t have to do that to make me feel better, I wasn’t thinking and I know you’re going through it right now i don't want to complicate things for you”

“Ugggh Kou-Chan,” Oikawa whined. “You’re making it sound like you didn’t want to kiss me!’

Suga looked at the brunette dumbfounded. “I- you- did you want me to kiss you?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes “Well duh. I don’t just hand out pity kisses and I did initiate the second one” he said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world but to Suga he couldn’t be more confused.

“But what about Haru- it was so recent and upsetting-”

“Suga. We were only together for a month and he treated me like shit the whole time. Yeah it hurt but because he was a manipulative piece of shit, not because I loved him. I don’t know what this is,” he motioned to the small space between them, “But it feels ten times better than things with him ever did. Plus its only nature for a gay teenager to think about kissing one of his hot best friends who also just so happens to be gay.”

Suga gave him a look of bewilderment before rolling his eyes at the last bit. “So if I said I’ve been wanting to kiss you for the past three months and want to keep kissing you that would be fine?” 

Oikawa put on an over exaggerated “thinking” face while stroking his chin.  
“Hmm depends how much are you going to pay m- OW,” Suga had chopped him right below his ribs. “Okay Okay yes i also want to keep kissing you.” Suga smiled at him and they both leaned in, sharing another gentle kiss.  
“Not to interrupt,” Suga had been the one to pull away this time, resting their foreheads together as he spoke “But i should probably finish your eyeliner, you look a little strange with only one eye done.” Suga laughed and Oikawa pouted but let him finish up his makeup, appreciating the small pecks he left on the rest of his face once he had finished. 

“All done.” He said leaning back while also loosely wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s neck. He looked proud and Oikawa thought it was the cutest thing ever.  
“Hey Suga?”

“Yeah?” 

“Did you make me pretty?” a small smile spread across Oikawa’s face and Suga grinned suspiciously. 

“You’re gonna be the prettiest girl at the party.” They both laughed at the reference.

“We should probably leave so we can blow everyone away with our combined attractiveness.” Oikawa winked at Karasuno’s number 2 but they made no effort to move.

“I’m not moving. You’re comfy”

Oikawa smirked at him mischievously, “Aw Mr.Refreshing likes being on top of me? Always thought you were more of a bottom.”

Suga responded by pinching Oikawa’s side hard which earned a yelp from the other. 

“Okay yeah i deserved that,” he paused to wrap his arms around Suga’s waist and pull him closer, “but weren't you the one nagging ME about going?”

The vice captain rolled their eyes.

“It’s called being fashionably late Oikawa-San. Make them wait for us.” Well he couldn’t argue with that logic. They set an alarm and cuddled for another ten minutes before leaving Oikawa’s apartment.

\------------------  
“Hey have you seen Oikawa?” Daichi inquired leaning against the wall Iwaizumi had been standing next to with a drink in his hand. “Suga’s not here yet and he didn’t mention being late to me.”

Iwaizumi sighed, rolling his eyes “He’s probably still in his room making Suga help him make sure he’ll be the “prettiest person here.” Daichi chuckled awkwardly, feeling bad that the ace had to put up with his best friend’s shenanigans so much. Haru had come up to greet the pair and they both responded dryly with subtle glare. Being Oikawa’s best friend, he naturally was aware of what happened between the two and by extension Daichi knew, as Iwaizumi had to cancel plans with him to check on his captain and friend. 

None of them had the chance to say anything about it though as everyone’s heads snapped towards the door where Suga and Oikawa walked in. They looked good together and really you’d have to be blind not to find them attractive. Oikawa had an arm wrapped around the part of Suga’s torso that was exposed from his crop top and they both looked content and happy. 

Oikawa had purposefully made eye contact with his ex as if to say ‘hey dumbass! This could’ve been us if you weren’t such a dick! Look how happy I am without you!’ but it seemed like Haru didn’t get any of that because he strolled right up to Oikawa, slinking an arm around his shoulders, Oikawa immediately trying to wiggle out of his grasp. 

“Damn babe you look so good tonight, I’m sorry about what I said i miss your pretty body.”

Oikawa scowled at him, not sure if he wanted to cry or punch haru in the face. Probably both.

Being touched by him now felt 

Disgusting.

Vile.

He didn’t know what to do, he felt frozen in place, but he knew he wanted the other male off him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daichi holding Iwa back, probably for the best. Mattsun probably didn’t want to clean blood off his carpet.

He faintly heard cursing and realized Haru’s arm was no longer around him. Instead he saw the back of a silver head of hair and a gentle hand on his forearm. Suga had not so accidently bumped into Haru causing him to spill his dark colored drink on to his white, expensive looking shirt.

“Oops sorry bout your shirt.” He was smiling but his eyes were full of anger. “But I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from flirting with my boyfriend. He doesn’t need some asshole that only likes his looks.” 

Haru looked just as shocked as Oikawa before he swore under his breath again and scampered off to the bathroom, probably to clean his shirt.

It took a second for Oikawa to register what had just happened but after blinking a few times he looked to Suga with a small smile.

“Your boyfriend?” He repeated the other’s words from earlier curiously.

“I just wanted to get him away from you,” he shrugged. “Are you opposed to it?”

Oikawa thought about it, “No-”

“My boyfriend, then”

Frankly, Oikawa looked shocked at how forward Suga was which made him laugh. After a few seconds he snapped out of it, deciding yes, that really did happen.

“My boyfriend.” He repeated and kissed the top of Suga’s hair. “Thanks by the way.”

He smiled. “Of Course. Now come on! Lets party-”

Suga was cut off with an “Oh no you dont.” From Karasuno’s captain, which was followed up with a “You have some explaining to do” from Seijoh’s ace. Suga’s face immediately flushed realizing Daichi had witnessed the whole thing and promptly tried to run away from the other three.

Tried, because Oikawa had grabbed his wrist and told him he wasn’t going to be interrogated alone. The four of them found a couch and Oikawa and Suga reluctantly told their best friends of the events leading up to the present, which eventually turned into them teasing the other two of how they had to get together so they can go on double dates and how they’re obviously in love with each other. 

After the two pairs had parted ways to do some actual partying Oikawa and Suga were having the time of their lives dancing pressed close together, eating snacks that other people had brought, being a surprisingly good karaoke duo, making fun of their respective best friends. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago Oikawa had been curled up into a depressed ball on his couch. 

But that didn’t matter now, walking home with Suga’s hand in his was the best feeling ever and he knew unlike his past relationships that Suga truly cared for him and would make him a better person opposed to a broken shell. 

“Stupid Mr. Refreshing…” was the last thing he mumbled before falling asleep cuddled up to Koushi, his guardian angel...or demon, he wasn’t sure which was a better fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow uhm originally this was supposed to be a self indulgent short little one-shot of Suga doing Oikawa's makeup to give myself a break from the Iwaoi fic ive been working on but i honestly kinda fell in love with how this turned out and it reminded me that writing is fun and not an obligation. It also ended up being more than twice as long as any of my other fics so i kinda proud there lol. Id appreciate any comments or kudos left!


End file.
